2000
Events *1st January - Raquel Watts returns after four years away. *2nd January - Raquel Watts returns to Weatherfield to ask Curly for a divorce. The episode is the show's first two-hander. The episode also marks Raquel's final appearance in the programme to date. *9th January - Kevin Webster and Alison Wakefield get engaged. *23rd January - Kevin Webster and Alison Wakefield marry the day after Kevin slept with his ex-wife Sally. The newly-wed Websters leave for their honeymoon in the Lake District. *28th January - Tom Ferguson leaves Coronation Street as he can't bear to be near his dad Duggie any more. *6th February - First appearance of Debs Brownlow. *7th February - Alma Baldwin reverts to her maiden name, "Halliwell". First appearance of Dennis Stringer. *9th February - First appearance of Geena Gregory. *21st February - Gail Platt takes her sick thirteen-year-old daughter Sarah to see Dr Wilson and is informed that Sarah is pregnant. *28th February - Dev Alahan moves into the Corner Shop flat. *8th March - Fred Elliott threatens Ken Barlow with legal action if he tells anyone that his grandfather, Bernard Cartwright, was a murderer. *10th March - A dead body is found under the Victoria Street building site. *12th March - Audrey Roberts turns on her granddaughter Sarah Louise Platt when she hears that she is pregnant, accusing her of dragging her "good" name down. *20th March - Bobbi Lewis starts working at Underworld (First appearance of the character). *24th March - A distraught Natalie Barnes is told that the dead body found under the Victoria Street development is her estranged son, Tony Horrocks. *3rd April - Tony Horrocks' funeral takes place. *5th April - The Underworld girls go on strike over Linda Sykes' treatment of Bobbi Lewis. *10th April - Curly Watts meets Emma Taylor when she investigates the break-in at No.7 (First appearance of the character). *12th April - Les Battersby is stranded on an island overnight in the middle of a lake in North Cross Park while doing his community service, after Tyrone Dobbs steals his boat. *14th April - Natalie Barnes offers a £10,000 reward for information leading to the arrest of the killer of her son, Tony Horrocks. *17th April - Leanne Battersby suspects Jez Quigley of the murder of Tony Horrocks. *19th April - Steve McDonald borrows £8,000 from the evil Jez Quigley to help set up Street Cars. *30th April - Jack Duckworth gets a job as a lollipop man, on the crossing next to the Skinner's Bookies on Rosamund Street. *1st May - Steve McDonald and Vikram Desai's new taxi firm Street Cars opens for business in Victoria Street. *3rd May - Eileen Grimshaw is employed at Street Cars (First appearance of the character). *5th May - Steve McDonald tells Natalie Barnes that Jez Quigley killed her son Tony Horrocks. *10th May - Jez Quigley is taken in for questioning for the murder of Tony Horrocks. He turns on Steve McDonald for grassing him up. *19th May - Nita Desai leaves the Street for Scotland when she gets offered an assistant manager job at a Freshco's branch in Scotland. Tyrone Dobbs falls for Maria Sutherland (First appearance of the character). *21st May - Geena Gregory and Bobbi Lewis move into flat 2a Coronation Street. *22nd May - A jealous Tyrone Dobbs sees girlfriend Maria Sutherland with another boy, not realising it is her brother Kirk (First appearance of the character but played by an uncredited walk-on actor. Andrew Whyment assumed the role from Episode 4915 (22nd October 2000) onwards). *24th May - Audrey Roberts tells daughter Gail Platt about her biological father, Ted Page for the first time. *29th May - Tyrone Dobbs and Maria Sutherland go on their first date. *2nd June - Sarah Louise Platt goes into labour. *4th June - Sarah Platt gives birth to a girl, who she later names Bethany. Alison Webster goes into labour. *5th June - Alison Webster gives birth to a boy, Jake. Sadly, due to an infection, the baby dies hours after birth. *7th June - Bereaved Alison Webster kidnaps newborn Bethany Platt. She's found by Kevin Webster and returns the baby, then runs in front of a lorry and is killed. *9th June - Sarah Platt initially decides to call her newborn baby "Britney", after the teenage American pop sensation, Britney Spears. *12th June - Alison and Jake Webster are cremated. When Rebecca Hopkins leaves Weatherfield for Dubai, her heartbroken lover Martin Platt confesses the affair to his wife Gail. *16th June - Jim McDonald throws Gwen Davies out of No.11 after finding out she has taken £35,000 of his money. *19th June - First appearance of Sam Kingston. *21st June - Linda Sykes gives Karen Phillips a machinist job at Underworld. *28th June - Mark Redman gives Linda Sykes an ultimatum, imploring her to tell his dad Mike about their affair or he will leave her. *2nd July - Mike Baldwin suffers a major heart attack. *3rd July - Gary Mallett saves Warren Shipley, a young boy from drowning at Blackpool. *5th July - Alma Halliwell discovers that Mike Baldwin's son and girlfriend, Mark Redman and Linda Sykes, are having an affair. *9th July - Curly Watts and Emma Taylor stop some burglars in No.7 with the surprising help of Les Battersby. *12th July - Tyrone Dobbs proposes to Maria Sutherland at the top of Blackpool Tower. *14th July - Vera Duckworth and Norris Cole win a ballroom dancing competition on their holiday in Blackpool. *23rd July - Audrey Roberts is given a surprise birthday party at which she is reunited with an old friend, Gladys Braithwaite, but the two women quickly fall out and Gladys reveals to everyone that Audrey is sixty and not fifty-eight as she claimed. *28th July - Spider Nugent leaves Weatherfield to go travelling in India and Norris Cole takes his place as a lodger at No.3. *31st July - Steve McDonald is warned that his life is in danger if he gives evidence against accused murderer, Jez Quigley in court. *4th August - Bethany Platt is christened. Marion Stowe causes a scene when she drags daughter Candice away from the afterparty as she thinks that Sarah Platt is a bad influence on her. *7th August - The trial of Jez Quigley for the murder of Tony Horrocks begins. *11th August - Jez Quigley is found not guilty for the murder of Tony Horrocks and threatens Steve McDonald for giving evidence against him. *20th August - Emma Taylor moves into No.7 with Curly Watts. *23rd August - Leanne Battersby leaves Weatherfield for Amsterdam, desperate to escape the stalking behaviour of Jez Quigley. *25th August - Doreen Horton snatches Tommy Duckworth from his grandparents. *28th August - Fred Elliott takes a lease on a unit in Victoria Street to be able to move his butcher's shop there. Toyah Battersby starts working as a barmaid at the Rovers. *30th August - Jeff and Doreen Horton are reconciled and take mutual grandson Tommy Duckworth back from his paternal grandparents, Jack and Vera Duckworth. *8th September - Steve McDonald is lured to a car park and badly beaten up by Jez Quigley and his thugs. They leave him for dead. *10th September - Mike Baldwin marries Linda Sykes and almost immediately finds out about Linda's affair with his son Mark Redman. Jim McDonald gives Jez Quigley a severe beating in revenge for his attack on son Steve. *11th September - Mike Baldwin tells his son Mark Redman that he never wants to see him again, after hearing of the affair with his new wife Linda. *13th September - Harvey Reuben begins to manage Underworld whilst Mike and Linda Baldwin are on honeymoon. *15th September - With great difficulty, Jez Quigley struggles from his own hospital room to Steve McDonald's and starts to attack him, but suddenly collapses and dies from his injuries sustained by Jim. *17th September - Jim McDonald is quizzed by the police over the death of Jez Quigley. *18th September - Jim McDonald hands himself into the police as the self-confessed killer of Jez Quigley. *24th September - Fred Elliott gives son Ashley Peacock the butcher's shop on Victoria Street. Gail Platt asks Martin for a divorce. *1st October - Gary Mallett leaves Weatherfield with his two children. *4th October - After a gap of five years, the Duckworths (with Tyrone Dobbs in tow) move back into No.9. *6th October - Liz McDonald turns up on the Street for the first time in two years. *7th October - Finlay Bryant is born. *9th October - Martin Platt moves out of No.8 and into the flat at 18a Victoria Street. *11th October - Two armed gunmen, Dean Sykes and Lenny Larkin, hold up several Street residents after closing in on Freshco's. During the robbery, Dean locks Ken Barlow and Mike Baldwin in the storeroom, where Mike later suffers a heart attack. Later, the police storm the shop and Emma Taylor shoots Dean Sykes; badly wounding him. *12th October - Linda Baldwin's brother Dean Sykes dies after being shot by Emma Taylor during the Freshco's siege. *13th October - Duggie Ferguson moves into No.6 with Debs Brownlow. *20th October - Dean Sykes' funeral takes place. The family's estranged mother Eve turns up for the service (First appearance of the character). *22nd October - Tyrone Dobbs and Maria Sutherland hold an engagement party at which her brother Kirk is one of the guests (First appearance of the character as played by Andrew Whyment. He had previously appeared on 22nd May 2000 played by an uncredited walk-on actor). *29th October - On holiday in France, Fred Elliott proposes to Audrey Roberts and is delighted when she accepts. *1st November - Having accepted Fred Elliott's marriage proposal, Audrey Roberts realises that she doesn't want to marry him and turns him down. Curly Watts proposes to Emma Taylor in Paris, she accepts. *5th November - Molly Hardcastle becomes the new practice nurse at the Medical Centre (First appearance of the character). *10th November - With £400 of Duggie Ferguson's collected rent money, Debs Brownlow and Vinny Sorrell leave the Street together (Final appearance of the characters). *13th November - Butcher's shop Elliott & Son opens in Victoria Street. *19th November - Jim and Liz McDonald decide to remarry. *20th November - Jack Duckworth places a £5,000 bet on a greyhound at a racetrack and wins £59,641. *22nd November - First appearance of Matt and Charlie Ramsden. *26th November - Andy McDonald returns to Weatherfield for a visit. *28th November - Matt and Charlie Ramsden take out a six-month tenancy on No.6. *29th November - Jack Duckworth visits son Terry to persuade him to donate a kidney to Terry's son Paul Clayton. Terry refuses as he's never known Paul. *30th November - Jim and Liz McDonald re-marry. Jim is currently serving a sentence in Strangeways Jail. *1st December - Jim McDonald is sentenced to eight years in prison for manslaughter after the beating that he gave Jez Quigley proved fatal. *3rd December - Matt and Charlie Ramsden move into No.6. *8th December - In a live episode to celebrate Coronation Street's 40th anniversary, the residents protest the tarmacking of Coronation Street and fight for the cobbles. Duggie Ferguson puts together a fake preservation order which convinces the police to move the tarmacking team. Natalie Barnes decides to leave the Street, while Peter Barlow returns unexpectedly. *10th December - Betty Williams quits her barmaid job at the Rovers when she hears about Natalie Barnes' plans to rebrand the iconic pub as the Boozy Newt. *22nd December - Martin Platt is surprised when he catches a glimpse of Rebecca Hopkins, but is unable to speak to her. *24th December - Curly Watts and Emma Taylor are married. *25th December - Roy Cropper refuses to return Wayne Hayes to the care of his mother's boyfriend Alex Swinton when he sees Alex hit Wayne. Jason Grimshaw visits his mother Eileen (First appearance of the character). *26th December - Martin Platt visits Rebecca Hopkins and sleeps with her. They had an affair earlier in the year. *27th December - Rebecca Hopkins makes one last attempt to convince Martin Platt to leave his wife Gail and children for her. When he refuses, she leaves (Final appearance of the character). *29th December - Peter Barlow crashes Ken Barlow's car, but asks Ken to say that he was driving to avoid going to prison. *31st December - Natalie Barnes leaves the Street. See also *Coronation Street in 2000 *Category:2000 episodes External links *2000 at Wikipedia Category:2000